In the weather service industry, users of weather data, such as television and radio stations that desire to provide their viewers and listeners, respectively, with state-of-the-art weather forecasting, typically employ systems which receive raw radar data, convert the raw radar data into some form of graphical display allowing a meteorologist or other weather expert to review the weather data.
An emerging technology is the ability to predict the movement of storms. Most current weather forecasting systems allow a user, such as a meteorologist, to manually input historical information on storm locations. Typically, a user would manually input a storm's location over time and the weather system could then generate a prediction of the storm's direction.
Current systems provide a method of storing historical weather data. However, storm tracking and predictions in current systems are achieved by, first, manually gathering storm location information, and, second, manually inputting the storm locations to the weather system, which then performs basically a point-to-point projection.
As can be appreciated, the current systems are labor-intensive and do not provide the user with a simple and intuitive method for predicting the direction of storms. There is a need for a weather system which can provide the user with a method of accurately predicting a storm's path in a few simple steps with as little need for human intervention as possible.